


Save the last dance for me

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, A little angst, Age Difference, Allison Argent is awesome, Bobby Feels, Cause Bobby feels., Dances, Derek is a suave ass motherfucker, Established Relationship, Everyone lives, Fluff, Formal Wear., M/M, Prom, QAF references, Senior Year Dance, Slight Canon Divergence, Stiles swoons, Suits, a lovely fuck you to heteronormality, mainly fluff, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School dances are Stupid.  Having a Derek makes them better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen TO Save the Last Dance By The Drifters for this fic. Pleaaaseee.  
> You should also watch [THIS](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZbUNhVLgUo) ... It's where my inspiration came from.  
> Thank YOu and good Night. I'm soooo tired :/

FORMAL WEAR.

“What do you mean I can’t bring my date?” Stiles snapped down the line at Sally their schools’ receptionist.

“Mr Stilinski, your date is twenty six and male.” She sighed, as if it explained everything.

“You are telling me something I already know, he happens to be my boyfriend. We’ve been together almost a year. I think I’d know his age and gender by now.”

“If you could calm down.” Sally sighed again.

“Oh I am calm. This is calm.” Stiles growled.

“It’s a Sadie Hawkins Dance. The girls ask the boys.” She said, again stating the obvious.

“Sally, can I call you Sally?” Stiles didn’t give her time to answer. “I am not an idiot, so please stop treating me like I am one.”

“Okay. You cannot bring a male date to the dance.” She said bluntly.

“Why?”

“Mr Stilinski, do I have to remind you that you are under age?”

“Yeah, Yeah. I think I know my own age and the laws of my state, considering my father is the Sheriff.”

“Then you should know the school’s rules on Same-sex dates.”

“I didn’t know there were any; Danny brought his boyfriend to the dance last year.”

“That was before we had Principle change. Mr Argent switched the rules over before he left, and Mr Guinto kept them.” Sally explained.

“So what you are saying is I can’t bring my boyfriend to the dance because I’m a dude, you’d allow it if I was a chick?”

“Not the words I would use but yes Mr Stilinski.”

“Well you’re all a bunch of bigots. You will  not be receiving my payment of 25$ as I am not funding this shit.” Stiles huffed, hanging up the phone angrily and slamming the phone down and dropping his head onto his desk. His dad was lingering in his door way when he looked up.

“I heard the kafuffle.” He said quietly.  Walking over, He put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder giving it a little squeeze. “There’s a werewolf on our front step moping, go talk to him.” He ruffled Stiles’ hair and gave him a soft smile. Stiles gave a weak smile and pushed away from his desk and began downstairs. Derek was indeed sat on the front step, head down. He wasn’t wearing his leather jacket today, he was dressed in a fluffy maroon jumper, the one with the thumb holes. Stiles sat next to him on the step and wrapped himself over Derek’s shoulders.

“I’m going to guess you heard.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s jumper. He felt the movement of Derek’s head nodding. “It’s just stupid.”

“You are still going Stiles.” Derek muttered.

“What?” Stiles sat upright.

“I’m not having you missing something because of me.” Derek took Stiles’ hands in his.

“But what if I don’t want to go without you? It’s just a dance.” Stiles sighed.

“I don’t want you to regret anything.” Derek shrugged. “We’ll do something after, the day before or after.”

“Derek. I’m not going without you.”

“Yes you are. Carpool with Allison and Scott.  I’ll pay if you don’t want to pay for it. I’m not having you miss it.” Derek had his insufferable face on, eyebrows and jaw set. There was no point fighting him.

“I’m still pissed off. Both at them and now at you.”

“I can deal with that. Now I heard your dad made dinner.”

“It’s pasta and we’ll probably be ordering take-out.” Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair. Derek’s hand followed his, stopping to cup his face. Fingers in twined with Stiles’ hair, Derek brought his lips to Stiles’ for a swift kiss.

 

*******

 

Prom Sucked. There Stiles had said it. It sucked. The music was shit, the food was awful, the drink was none alcoholic and everyone, I repeat, everyone had a date. Even Greenberg.

Stiles stood to the side, foot tapping to the only decent song they’d played that night. He had a cup full of the crappy punch, and a sour expression. Allison hopped over to him, face-a-glow, black cocktail dress swishing in the shitty neon lights.

“Cheer up Sour Wolf.” Allison smirked and Stiles shot her a scowl, his heart lurched a little for his sourwolf, but he continued tapping his foot as Allison looped an arm around his shoulders. “You are dancing with me.” She nodded, pulling him over to the tiny assed dance floor. She danced like Stiles, a little bit harebrained and erratic, brown hair bouncing and falling in front of her eyes.

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles asked, actually dancing along with Allison.

“Him and Isaac are spicing up the Punch. Lydia’s orders.” He looked over to were Lydia was sat smirking over at them, all dressed in red.

“Good plan!” Stiles shouted over the music, moving in time with Allison’s movements. He was softening to the shit tip that was this dance, his mouth cracking a smile as he jumped with Allison.

“See.  Grumpy, it isn’t that bad.” Allison grinned, there was a evil glint in her eyes. “And it’s about to get a whole lot better.” She grinned, spinning him and leaving him there on the dance floor facing the door. The doors opened and two people walked in. Finstock was back from wherever Finstock had been and he was talking animatedly with the new Chaperone. The new chaperone, Derek Hale. Stiles face fell, as Derek looked over to him and gave him a little wink following behind Finstock to the punch table. Derek gestured at the punch then the dance floor. Taking Finstock’s glass and walking over to the dance floor.  He stepped up into Stiles’ personal space and handed him the other glass.

“You do know this is alcoholic, right?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow.

“That’s why I took Finstock’s.” Derek gave a soft smile.

“You’re amazing.” Stiles breathed, taking a sip of the punch. “This is better alcoholic.” Stiles grinned.

“So what do you think?” Derek wiggled his eyebrows and gestured to his suit. It was black, likes Stiles’ and open at the collar of his white shirt.

“Very dapper.” Stiles moved to put his drink on a surface and taking Derek’s as well. The beat of the song playing changed dramatically to a soft jazz song.

“Can I have this dance?” Derek stuck out his hand and Stiles grinned, shoving his hand into Derek's, letting him scoop him into his arms. Derek swayed them and people parted giving them space. He could see Sally standing in the corner and fuming. 

"I love you." Stiles whispered, letting his head rest against Derek's. 

"It's a good thing I love you too. Doofus." Derek lent over, pressing his lips to Stiles'. Stiles ran his hand through Derek's hair, gripping the back of Derek's head and pressing into the kiss.  

"STILINSKI!" Sally's stupid voice broke Stiles from his Derek filled haze. "No. Same. Sex. Dates."

"But he's not my date, ma'am. He's a Chaperone." Stiles batted his eye lashes and smirked, letting Derek loop his fingers through his and pull him away. "Wanna go make out in the bleachers?"

"Hell yes." Derek breathed slightly shaking his head at Stiles but his arm was wrapping around Stiles' waist. Stiles raised a hand, flipping off Sally as he walked out.

"Best Prom Ever!" He shouted and he could hear Scott sniggering.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
